Clemency
by Silverowl61
Summary: On the night of their graduation, Annabeth finds her fiancée in the arms of another. 10 years later, she's married to a former classmate, and has two children. Though, when a shocking family scandal appears, will she be able to rely on a familiar black haired boy? Link for cover in bio


_Annabeth's Perspective _

_**May 28, 2016**_

Someone knocked on my door. Me, being my usual self, expected it to be Percy, my boyfriend. Instead, when I peered through the eye hole I found myself staring at a classmate of mine, bedecked in the graduation robes that were custom made for today. I clumsily opened the several locks placed upon my door, and swung it open.

"Annabeth! You look great!" Was the response of my blonde classmate.

"Thanks," I said. Of course I looked good. I wore my emerald knee length dress that jutted out at my hips, along with a pair of gold strappy heels. (which honestly hurt so bad, but made the outfit look good.) On my left hand was a ring, placed on that one special finger. My friends, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel talked about my engagement enviously. Even though we were engaged, I still called him my boyfriend, almost as if I'm trying to say, '_We aren't married yet, sucker!' _

"How are things at work?" I asked, seeing my friend crane his neck towards a table of pictures, which held an embarrassing amount of Percy and I.

"Oh, things are going good. They said that I'll probably get to go to Brazil next month to shoot pictures for the Olympics. I'm super excited about that." He said, walking into my apartment and sitting on the sofa.

"Look, Luke," I began. "I know that I might have been giving off the impression that I had a thing for you the other day in Economics, but, I'm engaged." I said, pointing to the ring. His face hardened.

"To that Seaweed Brain, aren't you?" This sly reference I realized was because Percy sometimes left Stanford out of the blue to go surfing. Originally, I found this revolting and shallow, but that's how he found his calm. Mine was reading Plato and other Greek works, and his was the ocean. I understood his method.

"Yes, Luke. I'm getting married in a year to _Percy." _I said. He shook his head.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Just," He stood up, and put his hand on my shoulder. "If he ever hurts you, I'll come and save you, okay Annie?" I cringed. He'd been calling me 'Annie' since we met in seventh grade. Of course, over the years I didn't mind, but now I found it distasteful.

"Okay. Thanks, Luke. Now, I really gotta get going." I said hurriedly. I wanted him out of my apartment now.

"Okay. See you at graduation." He said. I nodded, and watched him walk out the door. I closed my eyes, and someone knocked again. I got up, and opened the door.

"Hey, don't you look fabulous?" Percy said. I smirked.

"Hello, Perce." I said, taking in his outfit, a black suit, a matching emerald dress shirt, and a thin black tie. In other words, _**hot. **_

"Was that Luke Castellan I saw walking out of your apartment?" He asked, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Yes, he came to ask me out. I showed him the ring, but he didn't seem to register what it meant." I sighed. Percy nodded.

"Did I tell you I found Rachel outside of my door, begging for me to take her back? Geez, having a major in Philosophy must really mess up your mind." He said, picking me up, and walking into my tiny bedroom.

"Percy, no!" I exclaimed, as he threw me on the bed, and layed down next to me.

"We don't have time for any foolery, Mr. Jackson. We need to get to the auditorium." I said, getting up, and grabbing my robe and cap out of the miniscule closet.

"C'mon Wise Girl. One kiss?" He pouted. I shook my head.

"Maybe tonight, after the party." He nodded.

"Fine. C'mon, I have my robes and car downstairs." He said, pulling me out of the bedroom, and out the door.

* * *

"Annabeth Chase, major Architecture, minor Greek!" Dean Travers announced. I walked up the stage, and grasped a piece of paper in my hand. I could hear my dad, mom, stepmom, and brothers cheering loudly. I held it up, and grinned widely. An array of names passed by, and then they got to Percy.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson, major Law, minor Greek!" My boyfriend walked up the stage. I heard his dad and his mom cheer as well as me. I quickly took out my iPhone, and snapped a picture of him holding his diploma.

* * *

I did something that night that I usually never did. I went to a bar. Of course, I just had a glass of wine, not one of those frisky martini things or whatever. I waited on a barstool swirling my glass, until Percy walked in.

"Everyone's here, so I had to park a block away." He exclaimed breathlessly. I nodded, and handed him my glass. He took a sip, and shuddered.

"Man, that stuff is bad!" He exclaimed. I shrugged.

"I like it, that doesn't mean you have to." I said, glancing around the room. I saw Piper and Jason, both friends of ours, cuddling in a corner. Frank and Hazel, more friends, were sitting casually next to each other, hands touching. Thalia, my best friend, was sitting next to Luke, who was sitting glumly next to the exit, as if he might make a dash for it any second.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked, placing his hand on my leg.

"In a minute, I gotta go to the bathroom." I replied, grabbing my purse.

"I'm gonna go talk to Leo. I'll meet you back here in five?" He said. I nodded, and left my chair.

I finished in the bathroom and came out a few minutes after we decided to meet. I walked back to our seats, ready to apologize, but he wasn't there.

"Percy?" I called out, looking for his mop of dark hair. I sat back down, thinking that he was just taking too long talking to Leo, who'd just received an Engineering degree. The time passed by, and by the time I'd been sitting for a half an hour, I was mad. I walked over to Piper and Jason.

"Have you seen Percy?" I asked, looking desperate.

"I saw him with Charlie Beckendorf a while ago, but I haven't seen him since." Piper said, fixing her blouse. "Try Hazel." I walked over to Hazel.

"Have you seen Percy?" I asked. Hazel shook her head.

"I saw him with Leo, a while ago." Frank interjected. I nodded. Once I found Leo (in a crowd of girls) I asked if he'd seen him.

"He's um, oh! Over there with…" His voice trailed off. "Annabeth, look." He said, pointing at a booth. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat on top of his lap, kissing him passionately. His hands were entangled in her endless red curls. I stormed over to them.

"Perseus Jackson!" I shouted. They broke away from each other. Both faces mirrored shock.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, guessing that they'd been doing things behind my back for a while.

"Annabeth! She pounced on me! I would nev-" Percy began, but Rachel interrupted him.

"Almost as long as your engagement, Blondie." She replied coolly. My face turned red.

"Percy, you told me we would be a family." I said, only loud enough for him to hear. His eyes fell.

"He never wanted you, Chase. He always wanted me." Rachel said. I took off the emerald ring.

"Take it, then. It's yours now, Rachel." I said, forcing open her hand, and placing the ring inside.

"Have a nice life, Percy." I said, and strutted away towards the exit.

Upon reaching the exit, I realized that I did have any means of transportation back to my apartment, which ended up being five miles away. '_It's good exercise!' _I lied to myself. I slowly walked down the street, until tears started to flow rapidly down my cheeks. I felt my makeup running, and saw black drops fall off my face and on to the pavement. I kept walking, a fiery determination dwelling inside me. It wasn't until a familiar red Nissan pulled over that I stopped.

"Are you alright, Annie?" Luke asked, his face concerned.

"Luke," I murmured. "Save me."

* * *

**Hi there! So, if you haven't read my other fanfics, I'm Liz. This is going to be a new story, based around Lukeabeth and Percabeth. It combines both, so you'll just have to favourite/follow this story to find out! Reviews (without swearing) are appreciated! **

**xx Liz **


End file.
